This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. CONCIERGE DESK OVERVIEW OF APPLICATION The Accelerating eXcellence In translational Science (AXIS) will be the catalyst to implement the CDU Research Strategic Plan and will become the integrated home for clinical and translational research. The structure of the CDU AXIS includes an innovative and proactive governance structure, the AXIS Concierge Desk, and nine key functions/activities. The Concierge Desk (clinical and translational research infrastructure) will be a physical and virtual (Web site) hub that will bring all research services together by providing consultation, training and education, and community engagement resources offered throughout the functions. The Collaborations and Partnerships Function will provide resources, locations, research, and other activities that will draw community and academia together to explore cross communication and partnerships. The Multidisciplinary Training and Career Development Function will streamline and centralize all faculty development activities across the University. The Community Engagement and Research Function is a formal mechanism to organize community resources and integrate community into the educational process at CDU in order to bring community expertise to interdisciplinary research teams. The Research Design and Biostatistics Function will provide consultation and training activities in research design and biostatistics. The Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources Function will integrate a system to make resources and expertise in design and biostatistics more readily available across the University to support investigators engaged in translational research and will represent an upgrade in functionality of the Clinical Research Center. The Regulatory Knowledge, Ethics, and Support Function will provide direct support, assistance, and consultation to research facilitators and researchers;share best practices;and develop innovative programs. The Biomedical Informatics Function proposes to consolidate and expand the support services, making them available to all investigators and faculty across all disciplines to boost the effectiveness of implementation of knowledge into medical policy and practice. The Technology and Resources for Core Laboratory Function proposes to realign the support services and resources for investigators across all CDU disciplines and among collaborating institutions in an effort to enhance the quality of science. The Pilot Project Program describes the plan to solicit proposals, prioritize projects, and review methodologies and research performance. A SPECIFIC AIMS As part of a series of strategic initiatives, CDU has developed key infrastructure resources needed to excel in translational research;however for a variety of reasons, many in the CDU research community are unaware of their availability or do not know how to access these resources. The Concierge function of AXIS will provide inperson and virtual support to link investigators across disciplines, disease states, and colleges and institutional divides to guide them through every step of the translational research process. Through a single point of contact for all relevant translational research needs, investigators will receive precise and appropriate information, and guidance on how to best use human, intellectual and physical resources to excel in translational research. Navigating the research process will be easier for all CDU investigators, thus encouraging a cohesive, unified cadre of health disparities researchers. To inform the research community and vastly increase the opportunities for collaboration, the Concierge Desk will provide a process to enhance multidisciplinary and multi-institutional collaboration. All key functions of the CDU AXIS application will contribute and share expertise, consultation, resources, training, and other services to build a unified experience that supports clinical and translational research (see Figure A). To ensure investigators have full use of resources across the University and those available through CDU partners, it is important that the concierge services be simple, transparent and seamlessly integrated into the research process. The goal of this function is to establish a centralized communication and information depot that harmonizes and consolidates all available resources (personnel, material, data, equipment, subjects, and expertise) for easy identification and access. In order to accomplish the above goal, three aims are proposed: Specific Aim 1: Develop a Concierge Desk office that centralizes and facilitates access to consultation, resources, training, and community engagement services across the University; Specific Aim 2: Create a virtual community that links researchers and resources for translational research at CDU and through CDU partners, anchored by a Concierge Desk Web portal;and Specific Aim 3: Establish a system where research productivity across the University is collected and monitored (data repository) for continuous quality improvement.